


That Damn Cat

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has an accident in Brian's jeep and can't remember anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin clocked out at the diner. He said his good-byes to Deb and bundled up to face the cold harsh winter night. "Drive carefully!" Deb called out to him as he left. He fumbled with the keys as he approached the jeep shivering in the wind that threatened to blow him away. He dropped the keys as he tried to open the car door. "Fucking gloves!" He shouted as he pulled one off to pick up the keys. "Finally." He opened the door and slid in, the car was only slightly warmer than the night air. 

Brian had told him to use the jeep while he was out of town. He didn't want Justin walking home on these blistering cold nights. He had a business trip that would have him out of town for about 3 days. He was due home the day after tomorrow and Justin couldn't wait. He started the car and sat for a few minutes while it warmed up. A shiver ran up his spine as the goose bumps started to fade with the warmth of the car. He would have much rather had Brian there to keep him warm. He fastened his seat belt and put the car in drive. He was on his way home. 

The wind rocketed against the car as he drove. Justin was grateful that it wasn't snowing, he wouldn't want to drive the jeep in that kind of weather. Brian already warned him about not denting the car. He drove carefully through the darkening streets, taking note of all the young boys hustling on this frozen night. He shook his head, he could never do that, sell his body for a buck. He'd rather starve. 

He was about 4 blocks from home when he saw something dart out into the road, it was a cat. The animal stopped in the middle of road staring at the oncoming headlight of the jeep. Justin swerved to miss hitting the animal. He lost control of the jeep and it careened sideways, right into a telephone pole. If Justin had not been seat belted in, he would have gone right through the window. Thankfully, the Jeep was equipped with a driver's side airbag, but that did not help him that much when his head slammed sideways into the driver's side window. Shards of glass rained inward, and the last thing Justin remembered was the feeling of a warm liquid running down his face. 

Cage's boys saw the jeep crash into the pole. Froggie and Sticks cautiously walked over to the smoking vehicle. "Is he dead?" Frog asked peering around Stick's tall form. "I dun know?" Sticks replied reaching inside the broken window to touch the boy inside. "He's bleeding?" "Can you still bleed if you're dead?" Froggie asked his eyes growing wider. Sticks turned and gave the kid an annoyed look, "How the fuck should I know?" 

A moan came from inside the jeep drawing the boys attention. "He is still alive!" Froggie shouted, "We should get him some help." "Fuck that" said Sticks. "Do you want the cops down here? What are you nuts? Not to mention Cage will kill you." A familiar voice bellowed into the late night air. 

"What the fuck do you two think you are doing?" The boys quickly crossed back over the street to the irate man. "This guy, he crashed." Sticks started to explain. "So what?" Cage yelled at him, "Who are you the red cross?" "He needs help." Froggie whispered. Cage narrowed his eyes at the gawky teen, "Get back to work and earn your keep or you'll be in worse shape than he is." The teens that had gathered made themselves scarce. 

Cage looked around and didn't see anyone else on the road so he ventured on over to the damaged vehicle. He heard the moans coming from inside. 

He looked in at the slightly bloodied form. 

The boy was coming to. He opened his eyes and shut them again, the pain was too much. Cage opened the door, reached in, lifted the boy under his arms, and dragged him out of the jeep.

Justin cried out as pain wracked, through his body. He felt hands on his body checking him. What happened? He thought to himself, in too much pain to voice his questions.

Cage was not checking the boy's body for broken bones but for money. He found the boys wallet tucked in his back pocket. He smiled when he saw all the bills crammed inside. Justin had put all his tip money he had made that evening in there. "Must be a couple hundred dollars in here sweet thing." He said looking down at the boy who was half sitting half standing against the jeep. He shoved the wallet in his own back pocket. "I…think…I need…help." Justin said. 

Cage was not in the habit of helping anyone but…"I bet you would be pretty thankful if I helped you now wouldn't you boy?" He licked his lips as he thought about what he could do with the blonde, or better yet what the boy could do for him. "I bet you would bring in a lot of cash pretty boy." That settled it in Cage's mind. "C'mon walk with me; we'll get you taken care of." He led the boy a few blocks away to his little hell hole otherwise known as the stable, where he took care of his street boys. 

Justin whimpered in pain as he was pushed toward a cold lumpy mattress. "You should be so lucky that you even got a mattress to lay down on, most of my boys sleep on the floor unless I grace them with my guilty pleasures." Justin didn't register any of the words that were coming from the man's mouth, his pain was too intense. He curled up on the bed trying to force the pounding in his head to go away. 

Cage went to his little black bag and pulled out a narcotic for the blonde. He figured if it was good enough for him when he had a headache, the kid would do fine. He pulled the boy upright despite his protests and slipped the pill between his lips. He forced the water down his throat. "Swallow" he commanded. Justin did as instructed willing to try anything to make the pain in his head go away. 

Cage sat on the bed and pulled the boy back against him. Justin felt the effects of the drug almost immediately as he began to relax, leaning his head back against the man who seemed to be taking care of him. "Thank You." He whispered as the good feelings floated through him. 

"You're welcome…" The man purred putting his face into the soft blonde locks, "You can show me just how thankful you are later." Cage said unzipping the boy's jacket. "Let's get you out of this thing, don't want you getting overheated." He leaned the boy forward as he took off the jacket and tossed it to the floor. "There that's better." He said leaning the boy back against him. 

His cock grew stiff as he ran his hands down the boy's tight white shirt. "Mmmm" he said slipping his hands under the shirt and feeling the smoothness of his skin. "Nice, tight young body." He felt the breathing of the blonde against him even out and he knew the boy was asleep. "I'll explore another time sweet thing." He said as he quietly slipped out from behind Justin easing him down on the bed. 

Cage took out the wallet he had taken from him and opened it up. He looked at the driver's license, "Justin Taylor, huh?" he looked at the info contained on the cards. He chuckled to himself "19? Not as young as I thought but you could pass for younger." He pulled out the boys school ID. "Well well well, Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. College boy." He said nodding his head." He pulled out a membership card to Babylon and the Gay and Lesbian Center. "Its nice to see we have some things in common." He pulled out the money and counted it. "$95.00 all in ones, what are you some kinda exotic dancer?" He pocketed the money and was about to hide the wallet when a picture slipped out. He picked it up and looked at the smiling blonde with the brunette's arm wrapped protectively around him. Cage looked at the older man in the picture, there was something familiar about him but he couldn't quite place him. Shrugging he shoved the photo back into the wallet and hid it under his mattress. 

He then left to check on his street boys, locking the door. 

Officer Hanson came upon the accident scene. He looked inside and finding no one, he took down the license plate and serial number of the vehicle. He then wrote up a report and called a tow truck. He figured the occupant of the vehicle must not be too badly hurt if he was able to walk away. He ran the license plate while he waited for the tow truck. "Brian Kinney on Tremont." Once the truck came and carted off the vehicle he drove to the address the car was registered to. He found no one home so he left his card with a note saying: "Please call Pittsburgh Police headquarters regarding your vehicle." And at that, his job was done, he went back to his patrol. Inside the impounded car, a dropped cell phone began to ring.

Brian knew it was late but hoped the boy would pick up his phone so he could at least hear his voice. He was missing him greatly. "Damn, he must already be asleep." Brian disappointingly hung up the phone. "One more day." He told himself as he imagined the homecoming he would receive when he reunited with his boy. He jerked off thinking of that homecoming and went to sleep. 

 

It was almost dawn; Cage had gotten all his boys inside for the day. He counted their money gave them some food, all except one, Froggie. "C'mere boy." He ordered. Froggie knew he was in trouble. Not only had he said the wrong thing about helping the car crash victim but he also made the least amount of money. He knew what happened when you were the lowest money maker, it had happened to him before. 

Cage grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him into another room. The cage was standing open waiting for him. He thrust the boy inside the cage and locked the door. "You'll stay locked in there until you learn to keep your mouth shut and do as your told." He grumbled at the boy. He left him alone to serve out his punishment. 

He returned to his bedroom and his newest boy.

Justin started to stir when he felt a cool rag on his face. Cage was cleaning up the blood that had dripped down the boys face when he crashed. His head still hurt. "Oww" he said raising his hand as he opened his eyes. "Could've been worse," Cage said looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Wha...happened?" The blonde asked. "You don't remember?" Cage asked skeptically. Justin held his head and shook it gently, "No..I don't remember…" he stopped then realizing he didn't remember a lot of things, like where he was or even who he was. He sat up in a panic and regretted it as his head pounded. "Easy Blue, not so fast." Cage said easing the boy back down, "You got knocked around a bit, take it easy. Tell me what you do remember." Justin looked up at the man not recognizing anything about him. "Do you know who I am?" the boy asked. 

Cage laughed, this was too good to be true. Could this boy really not remember anything? He decided to play along and see how far he could get. "Of course I know who you are. You work for me Blue. You're my best boy." He said grinning down at the boy. "You called me Blue, Is that my name? A color is my name?" Cage laughed at him, "it's what I've always called you. I've been taking care of you for over three years now," the man lied. Justin looked up at the 'stranger' before him, confused that he had no memory of him. 

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up and get you something to eat, maybe you'll feel better then." At the mention of food the boy smiled. "OK, yeah I am kinda hungry." "That settles it then," Cage said helping the boy up. "Lets get you showered and I'll get us a bite to eat. He showed him where the shower was and told him he would be back. 

Justin undressed and groaned as his body ached from the injuries he sustained in the car accident. "Why am I so sore, what happened to me?" He wondered as he turned on the water and climbed inside the shower. The hot water helped massage his aching muscles. 

Cage thought about interrupting the boy and joining him in the shower but didn't want to push the boy too fast. He hoped this memory loss would last til he at least had a chance to explore that hot little body of his. He left the building and went out to get the boy and himself something good to eat. 

Justin stepped out of the shower feeling much better than before he went in. He didn't want to put on the same clothes he had on so he wrapped a towel around himself and exited the bathroom in search of his other clothes that surely must be here somewhere. 

Cage re entered the bedroom carrying the bags of food and stopped when he saw the wet boy standing there wearing just a towel. 'God he is beautiful' the man thought. Justin smiled at him. "Something smells good." He said indicating the bags of food. "Just one question, where are my clothes kept?" Cage lowered the bags to hide the erection that was straining inside his pants. "Well I think most need to be laundered, I'll find you something. " Cage said trying to think fast. He placed the bags down on the table and went to find the boy some clothes. 

Justin sat down at the table and looked in the bag, he was so hungry he couldn't wait. He pulled out the different containers and set them up on the table. 

Cage returned carrying some clothing. He grinned when he saw the boy setting the table for them to eat on. Justin turned and gave him a bright smile, "Oh thanks," he said as he took the clothes and placed them on the bed. "I gotta eat first I'm starving." Cage didn't mind one bit, at least he'd get to ogle the boys naked chest while they ate.

Justin asked questions of Cage trying to remember something of his forgotten life. The man answered all of his questions with lies to firmly plant the ideas he had in mind for him. 

Justin was shocked to hear he was a runaway and had been taken in by Cage and that he made a living hustling. "Something doesn't sound right." He said after swallowing his last bite, "I mean I can't picture myself doing something like that standing on the streets and…" "Well, " Cage replied "you're more of a high priced hustler, people call me up and request you, you don't usually work the streets." Justin shook his head, "why can't I remember any of that?"

"Look," Cage said coming over to the boy and kneeling down in front of his chair. "This will take some time, you got a bump on the noggin and it jumbled something up inside." Cage lifted a hand to the boys face, "I'll help you remember." Justin felt a stirring beneath his towel and looked at the man before him. "Are we lovers?" he asked. Cage stood on his knees and kissed the boy softly on the lips, "You're my favorite, Blue. We take care of each other." He ran his hands down the boys chest and lowered his lips to the erect nipples. Justin closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of the man's neck. He spread his legs and the towel fell open freeing his hard member. 

 

Cage grabbed a hold of the thick stiff cock and started stroking it. He looked up at the blue eyes now filled with lust. The boy put his hand on the back of Cage's brown hair and watched as the man lowered his lips over his cock. Justin moaned, 'yeah something definitely familiar about this,' he thought as he watched the brunette go down on him. 

Cage reveled in the taste and smell of the boy. He slipped his tongue in the slit to taste the cum that was leaking out of the boy. His own cock was still trapped inside the confines of his jeans and he needed to fix that. He stood up and unzipped his fly, releasing his 9-inch cock. 

Justin opened his eyes at the loss of sensation and was greeted with the hard appendage in front of him. He looked up at the man and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. He could feel the heat coming off the man's body as he leaned in closer to breath in the heady scent before swallowing the cock whole. 

Cage groaned as the boy's warm wet mouth encompassed his cock. He grabbed the boys head and began a slow fuck of his mouth. Justin sank to his knees on the floor to give himself more leverage as the man increased the intensity of his strokes. Cage was on the verge of coming in the boy's mouth so he stopped the boy and pulled him up, he wanted a piece of that ass. 

He turned the boy around and pushed him down over the table spilling the empty food containers on the floor. He licked his fingers and stuck first one then two fingers up the blonde's puckering hole. He was about to stick his cock in him raw when Justin said, "No, condom remember." Cage was about to reprimand then thought better of it, he wanted to keep the boy around for a while so he complied, getting a condom from the night table. He wasted no more time, plunging into the blonde in one swift thrust. 

"Ahhh" Justin said as the hard cock filled his ass. Cage grabbed his hips and started banging hard and fast into the boys tight hole. The blonde gripped the table as he rode the sensations, bucking back against the man. "Fucking aye" Cage shouted as he felt his balls tighten ready to explode. 

He reached around and grabbed the boys cock and stroked it feverishly. Both men exploded at the same time. Cum was sprayed all over the table and filled up the condom. 

After catching his breath, Cage withdrew from the boy and discarded the condom. Justin turned around, felt wobbly, and leaned against the table. Cage rushed over to him. "Easy, Blue. You're still recovering." "What happened to me?" the boy asked. "You never told me." 

Cage helped the boy over to the bed and laid him down giving himself enough time to come up with another lie. "You got mugged and some guy hit you in the head with a stick or something." When Justin heard those words, an image flashed through his brain. He winced. "I…I think I remember something." He put his hand up to his head. Cage raised an eyebrow, "Shh don't try to remember, the best thing for you to do is rest." He climbed into bed with the boy and pulled him close to him. "Sleep." Justin closed his eyes and did just that. 

Brian was getting frustrated. He wasn't able to reach Justin all morning. They always talked in the morning, it was routine. He tried the loft and his cell and got no answer at either one. He left several messages. Finally, he called over to the diner. He knew Justin always stopped by on his way to school to find out what his schedule would be for the evening. 

"Liberty Diner, Deb speaking." "Deb, is Justin there?" "No sweetie he didn't stop in this morning but I didn't expect him to, I gave him the day off. He said he had a project due the day you came back and wanted to finish it so he could spend time with you when you did get back." Deb explained "Oh, okay thanks." Brian replied. "Anything wrong?" Deb inquired. "No, I was just…never mind I'll catch him later." Brian hung up the phone. He still didn't feel right even after Deb's explanation. Reluctantly he put thoughts of the Justin out of his head and resolved to finish his work as quickly as possible; he wanted to get home to his boy. 

Later that afternoon Cage woke up to find the boy looking at him. "How long you been awake?" He asked wondering if the boy had any more recollections about who he really was. "Not Long," Justin replied. "I was just staring at you trying to remember something about my life. I mean I see flashes sometimes but they don't make any sense." "Its better if you don't try to make it happen." Cage said, "You'll remember as time goes by." Cage got out bed and dressed, he wanted to make as much money with the boy before he regained his memory. "C'mon, get up and dressed, we have work to do." "Like what?" Justin asked. Cage picked up his clothes and tossed them at him. "Everybody earns their keep around here, including you." Cage opened the bedroom door and went to round up the boys. The days work was about to begin. The blonde dressed and followed shortly after.

Justin stopped when he saw how many boys were gathered in the living room. They all listened intently as Cage spoke. "…And if I see any one you slacking off, you'll wind up with Froggie, understand?" They all replied affirmatively. "Good. Now get to work!" The boys scattered out the door to begin their days work. 

Cage turned and saw Justin standing there, "Blue, good you're ready… c'mon we have our own business to attend to." "Who were all those kids?" The boy asked. "They are just like you, lost boys that I take care of." He walked over and checked out his face making sure there were no noticeable marks from his accident. Satisfied he grinned at the boy, "You're gonna make me a lot of money." He led the boy out into the streets. 

He walked the boy a few blocks and knocked on this battered old door. He instructed Justin to stand a few doors down. "Who is it?" came a grumpy voice. "Its Cage, open up." Stone opened the door swiftly, "What the hell do you want Cage? You ain't got nothing I want. Your stuff is old." "I got some fresh meat, your definitely gonna be interested in this." He gestured in the boys direction and Stone leaned out and peered at the boy. His eyes widened as he took in the vision of the boy. "Where did you find that one at? DAMN!" "Doesn't matter, he is mine so spread the word. $500.00" "500.00! What are you nuts; you know most of our clients don't pay more than $200.00." The man said exasperated. "Trust me Stone, I can get $500.00 easily." Stone looked at the boy again who smiled and wondered what the men were saying. "Hey, Cage, can you cut an old friend a break. I'd love try him out, ya know for advertising purposes." Cage laughed, "I thought you didn't sample the merchandise." Stone smiled, "I'll make an exception in this case." Cage thought about it, "$200.00 and you can blow him, if you want him to blow you too its $400.00." Stone being a haggler asked, "What if I blow him and he jerks me off?" " $300.00" "Deal" Stone said before Cage could change his mind. "He better be good." Cage smiled at him accepting the money, "Oh believe me he is." Cage waved the boy up to the door. "Just play along with whatever I say." Cage added and Stone just gave him a puzzled look. 

"Blue, This is Stone, do you recognize him?" Justin looked at the man at the door and shook his head, "No I don't sorry." "Its okay Blue, Stone here is one of your regular customers. Isn't that right Stone?" "Yeah, yeah right, I'm a regular." He raised an eyebrow at Cage but kept quiet. Stone opened the door for the boy. Justin slowly entered the building. Stone was trying to close the door on Cage, "Ah no, I am watching this time, make sure you don't take advantage of the boys state of mind." 

Inside the building, Justin looked around at the dilapidated surroundings, trying to get a feel for the place since he obviously had been there before and frequently. Nothing brought any kind of recollection back to him. 

Stone looked at how the boy's ass filled out his jeans and wondered if he had the extra two hundred around so he could fuck the boy, he just looked so delectable, and he couldn't wait to see his body without all the clothes. 

Cage sat down and made himself comfortable as Stone walked over to the boy. Justin looked over at Cage before he looked at the man before him. Cage nodded to him that everything was fine so the boy relaxed a bit. Stone grabbed the zipper of the boy's jacket and slowly lowered it til it unhooked and he pushed the jacket off the boy. His dick grew hard at the sight of the tight t-shirt. He slid his fingers under the hem and lifted it up and over the blonde's head and tossed it aside. He ran his hands over the firm chest and leaned down to take the boys nipples in his mouth, moaning as he felt them stiffen. He got down on his knees and undid the boy's button and fly. He pulled down the jeans and smiled at the bulge that was encased in the underwear. He rubbed his hand over the bulge and smiled as he saw it begin to harden. He pulled down the boy's underwear and licked his lips at the semi hard cock. He started stroking the boy to hardness. Justin closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him. 

Stone licked the shaft and tasted the sweetness that was bubbling at the tip before lowering his mouth onto it. He placed his hands on the slim hips, slid then around to the firm ass, and squeezed. Justin moaned as the warmness of the mans mouth combined with his constant motion sent him over the edge and he exploded in the mans mouth. Stone lapped up the pearly goodness and let the boy collapse onto the couch behind him. 

Stone stood up, unzipped his fly, and released his hard cock. Justin reached for it and was about to put his mouth on it when Cage shouted, "NO, he didn't pay for that, just give him a hand job." Stone glared over at Cage. Justin stared up at the man and smiled as he pulled on his shaft. Stone groaned as he looked at the boy licking his lips. Stone reached over to a cigar box on the table behind the couch, pulled out another hundred, and tossed it at Cage. "Here." He said then turning back to the boy, "Now suck it." Justin smiled brightly and lowered his mouth onto his cock. Cage laughed, this kid was good. 

Justin expertly sucked the man's cock. Stone placed his hand on the bobbing head and pulled at the blonde locks. He wanted to fuck the boy. He turned him around and bent him over the couch. "Hey" Cage said. "I know" Stone growled as he pulled out another hundred from the box, crumpled it up, and threw it at Cage. The man in turn tossed him a condom, "Use it. I want this one around for a long time." 

Stone wasted no time in slipping the condom on and slammed into the boy. Both men grunted as they moved together in a heated rhythm. 

 

Cage rubbed himself through his pants watching the two. He unzipped his own pants and released his cock; he had to jerk off to the sight of the boy bent over the sofa with Stone's cock shoved up his ass. All three men were moaning. 

As Stone approached his climax, he pulled the boy up and grabbed his cock which had hardened again and jerked in time with his thrusts, both men came together in a primal yell. Cage was close. When he saw that Stone had pulled out of the boy he went over to him and stood with his cock waving in front of the boys nose. Justin knew what to do, he lowered his mouth on the man's cock and finished him off. Cage exploded in the boy's mouth. Justin swallowed as much as he could, wiping away the excess with the back of his hand. Cage patted the boy on the head, "good boy." He said as the blonde beamed up at him. 

Justin got up and dressed as Stone lay completely spent on the sofa. Cage grinned at the man, "what I tell ya?" Stone chuckled, "OKAY OKAY so this time you were right. I'll get on spreading the word." "Pleasure doing business Stone." Cage said as he ushered the blonde out the door. 

Once outside, "So am I back to my old self?" the boy asked. Cage smiled, "Better. Now c'mon lets get some food, gotta keep up the strength." Justin beamed always up for food. "Can we get pizza?" He asked hopefully. Cage laughed, "After that performance, anything you want Blue. Pizza it is." The two men walked off in search of pizza. 

Behind them, the cat sat on the stoop of the door they just exited. Watching. 

Brian breathed a sigh of relief as he got through the rest of the workday. He was gonna catch a red eye home and find out what was up with Justin. He hoped Deb was right that he was just busy with school, but something wasn't quite right, something felt wrong. It was these thoughts he had to deal with as he packed up and headed for the airport.


	2. That Damn Cat

Cage and Justin spent the rest of the day visiting here and there. The boy knew Cage was showing him off and it felt weird. Something kept nagging at the back of his head but he couldn't really get a fix on what was wrong. Cage seemed so confident and sure of himself, that soon Justin just chalked it up to his head injury. When the darkness completely overtook the night, they headed back to the stable.

Justin watched the boys hustling as they walked back. He knew he had seen them do it before as the images flashed though his head. He stopped as the images he was seeing in real time also flashed through his mind but from a different angle, he was…driving… when something… "Hey Blue what's the matter?" Cage shouted dislodging the boy from his thoughts. Justin shook his head, "Huh? Oh it was… nothing, I guess, I just thought I remembered something. " Cage kept his demeanor, "Ya know what Blue, you're tired, its been a long day, you got a busy day lined up for tomorrow. I got calls requesting you all day." He beamed putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders, "C'mon lets get you in bed." He guided the boy into the house. He was set to make a couple thousand dollars off the boy tomorrow alone so he wanted to be sure that his memory stayed locked away. 

He watched the boy undress, a familiar swelling rising in his pants. What a beautiful boy. He went over and tucked the boy in bed and had a hard time restraining himself but the kid did look tired, so he put his desires aside and kissed the top of his head. "Now sleep." Justin smiled up and then closed his eyes. It didn't take him longer than 5 minutes to be fast asleep. 

Cage left the blonde sleeping and went out to check on the other lost boys.

Brian's plane finally touched down in Pittsburgh at about Three AM, he had not stopped trying to reach Justin. He was hoping the boy could pick him up at the airport. His uneasiness kept growing as his cell phone no longer rang. Either he had shut it off or it had run out of battery. Either way, Brian knew that wasn't a good sign. 

He had the skycap get him a cab. He told the Cabbie there would be a $100.00 tip if he would get him to his place as fast as possible. 20 minutes later, Brian was at the loft, normally a 45-minute trip. Brian tossed the cash through the cab window and raced up the stairs, not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator. The fact that the jeep was not parked outside was not lost on him. 

He stood in front of the loft door. He dropped his baggage down and ripped the note off that was hanging on it. 'Please call Pittsburgh police regarding your vehicle…What the fuck?' Brian felt his stomach drop. "Justin" he whispered panic gripping him. He unlocked the loft door and ran inside. The message light was blinking crazily on the answering machine. 17 messages. He hit play and skipped through all the ones that weren't Justin. Most were Brian himself, the other two were Mikey. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the number left on the card. He was tapping his foot as the phone rang and rang. "C'mon!" he shouted into the receiver. "Pittsburgh PD, Officer Thomas speaking, how can I help you?" 

Brian composed himself as best as possible, "Yeah I just got in from out of town and there was a note on my door to call…something about my car." "I'm sorry sir, you'll have to call back in about 4 hours, your car was probably impounded or towed for being parked illegally, but the impound yard doesn't open til eight AM, so you'll have to call back then."

Brian practically shouted into the phone unable to restrain himself any longer, "Listen to me you asshole, my boy…my friend was driving my car and he is …missing, I need to know what happened to my car damn it."

Officer Thomas held the phone away from his ear, the person was yelling so loud. He sighed in frustration, "look, Mr…" "Kinney, Brian Kinney." "Mr. Kinney, the only thing I can do for you now is look and see if a report was filed, other than that I can't do anything else until the impound yard opens. Hang on a minute and let me see check the files." He put Brian on hold shaking his head, now he would have to get up and actually do some work. 

Brian paced the loft, he started checking around to see if Justin had left him a message somewhere or something, anything that would tell him where he was. 

Officer Thomas was looking through the recently filed reports, when he came across Officer Hansen's report on the damaged Jeep and saw Brian's name as the owner. He walked with the file back over to the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Kinney, yeah I have a report here, seems your jeep was found abandoned and smashed on Cashew Street, at around six AM yesterday morning."

"What?" Brian practically gasped, "What about Justin?" he asked. "Who?" asked the officer. Brian rolled his eyes, "The driver, what about the driver?" The cop scanned the report, "No, no driver. It was found empty Mr. Kinney. Whoever was driving the vehicle apparently just walked away." "Jesus," Brian swore. "What of he is hurt or something?" he verbally spoke his thoughts into the phone. "Then I guess you should start looking for your friend by calling around to some hospitals." The officer replied. "Right." Was all Brian said before hanging up. 

He grabbed the phone book off his desk and opened it, looked up all the numbers for local hospitals and clinics, hoping beyond hope that Justin was just recovering in one of them.

 

Justin awoke to a darkened room. He was alone. He got up and pulled on the same pants he had been wearing and padded out to the other parts of the house. There was a small light on in the living room area, casting shadows around the room. Justin noticed all the makeshift beds on the floor scattered around the room. He shook his head, not remembering any of it. He decided to explore the house hoping something would trigger an actual memory instead of the constant flash of images inside his head. 

He left the living room area and went to explore the other bedrooms. 

He paused outside of one of the bedroom doors and just listened. Crying, someone was crying. He thought about knocking then changed his mind and slowly opened the door. He was not expecting to see what he did. 

Froggie saw the door opening and hushed his tears immediately. He was hoping that Cage had come back to let him out. He froze, staring dumbly the blonde that was entering the room. 

Justin couldn't believe it, here was a boy, one of the lost boys no doubt, inside of a cage. The room reeked of urine and feces. Justin recoiled at the smell that assaulted his nostrils. "Why are you in that cage?" Justin questioned trying to hold his breath. 

Froggie looked at the boy, remembering. This was the kid from the car accident. What was he doing here? He voiced his thoughts. "Why are you here? Where is Cage?" 

Justin reluctantly approached the cage, the smell increasing. "He is out, watching over the others I guess." He replied. He asked again, "why are you in this cage?" 

"I did something bad." Was all the kid would say. "Who put you here?" Justin asked dumbfounded how anyone could be treated this way. 

 

"Who do you think?" the boy answered, he was growing tired of the 20 questions, he just wanted to get out of there and maybe eat something. He was starving. 

Justin's eyes grew wide, "Cage." That's how he got his name, the blonde came to the realization. Justin stood up backing away, frightened. "Something is wrong, this is not right, this is…" he felt a warm thump as he backed up, right into Cage.

He spun around and looked at the man, who was now wearing an angry scowl. 

"What are you doing in here?" he practically shouted in the blonde's face. Justin suddenly felt very frightened of the man in front of him. "I… I … woke up…and I…" 

"And you decided to go snooping around my house." Cage finished for him. 

Justin started to back up further into the room, until he was resting against the bars of the cage. The cool metal sent a shiver up his naked chest. "No. really.. I was just…" Cage grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the room and back to their bedroom. He didn't want the other boys to see or hear what he was about to do. 

He threw Justin so hard across the room. The boy flew over the bed and tumbled to the floor on the other side. He got to his feet quickly and faced the angry man. "This is wrong, you can't treat me or these other boys like this." He said trying to act confident in his words. 

He advanced towards the boy then paused. As much as he wanted to show the blonde just who was in charge, he had a lot of clients lined up for him tomorrow and they wouldn't pay for damaged merchandise. 

He softened his look, "listen, Blue, you got things all mixed up. Ya know your head and all. This is how things are done. Froggie was out of line and he had to be punished. Boys need discipline. Look, you can ask the kid yourself. I'll go get him. " He left the room to get the caged child. 

Justin grabbed his shirt and shoes that lay on the floor, he planned to make a quick getaway the first chance he got. He didn't know why but something was telling him he didn't belong here.

He had just slipped on his shoes when Cage returned with the now released kid. He had warned him to watch what he said in front of Blue. 

"Well, tell him, Froggie. Tell him how things are around here." The scared eyes looked up at the blue ones across the room. "Its okay, I…I was wrong…I did wrong…that's why I was there...in that…cage." He looked up at Cage and saw him smiling, so he smiled too. He had done good. 

"Its wrong to do that Cage." Justin said. "You can't put us in cages when we do something to piss you off." 

"I understand how you feel Blue, it doesn't happen very often but it is the way of the world." He said gesturing around the room. "Now, Froggie, why don't you go take a shower, I think you understand what you did was wrong. Go get cleaned up and you can have something to eat." The youngster smiled up at the older man. "Thank You!" and he happily ran out of the room.

Cage turned his attention back to Justin. "Now see, everything is fine." "No its not, this is not my world, it… can't be." Cage heard the hesitation in the boys voice and he knew he still had an open doorway. "Look Blue I know this is hard on you, not remembering and all." He moved closer to the boy who was now staring at the floor. "Its gonna be okay, really." Cage put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He heard the boy take a heavy sigh. He pulled the kid into an embrace. "I promise you everything will be fine." He whispered into the boy's hair, rubbing his back. He smiled when he felt the boy grab onto him. "Why can't I remember anything?" He said sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I know something you can remember." Cage said tilting the boy's face up. He gently placed a kiss on his lips. Justin closed his eyes trying to remember. Cage moved down to his neck kissing and licking. "Remember" Cage whispered in his ear before biting it. Justin threw his head back, he was remembering something and his cock was remembering too. Cage's hands were roaming all over the boy. He lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor where it had been moments before. He kissed his way down the blonde's chest and moved him over to bed, pushing him down on it. 

He unbuttoned the boy's pants and yanked them off in one full swoop, underwear and all. Looking down at the naked dish on his bed, Cage licked his lips. He locked eyes with him and began undressing himself. Justin sat up and started assisting the older man with his clothes. Once the shirt was tossed aside, he undid his pants and pulled them down freeing his erection. 

Justin grabbed the pulsing member and began licking up the shaft and around the head.   
Cage moaned and grabbed the blonde tresses, guiding where he wanted his mouth to go.   
Justin slipped the cock between his lips and went down on it smoothly, letting it fill his mouth. He bobbed up and down on it, aided by the man's hands dictating the tempo. 

Cage pulled out of his mouth and pushed him back down on the bed. He bent the boys legs back over his head and leaned down to kiss him hard. He was about to slam into him when he remembered the boys comment about condoms. He reached over to the night stand and took out another condom, noting there was only one left. He'd have to buy some more. He tossed the condom at the boy, "Put it on me." He said lustfully. Justin beamed up at Cage and opened the package with his teeth, unrolled the condom down the stiff member. He remembered doing this before. 

Cage pushed back on the boy's legs and positioned himself once again at the pulsating hole. He licked his lips at the sight before him and bent down for a taste of the sweet ass. 

Justin groaned as he felt Cage's tongue enter him. Hearing the sound emanating from the boy made Cage even harder. He tongue fucked his ass for a few more minutes before standing and slipping seamlessly into the blonde. "Argh" Justin shouted as his ass stretched to take in the welcomed invasion. "Yeeaah" Cage uttered through grunts as he pounded away. Justin grasped the arms that were pinning his legs back as he felt the pressure building in his own cock. The boy used one hand to stroke himself and the other to hang on during the wild ride.

Cage watched as the boy stoked himself in time with his thrusts. He felt himself bubbling, ready to explode. Explode they did shouting in sync. "Ahhhhh." 

Brian had exhausted all of his resources and still no word on the whereabouts of his boy. The hospitals and clinics all claimed to have no such person fitting Justin's description. 

Brian looked at the clock, It was almost eight AM, he decided to head on over to the impound lot to have a look for himself. Maybe there was some clue as to where or what had happened to Justin. 

He went outside the loft and cursed, he didn't have a car. Lucky there was an empty cab coming down the street. "At least something is going right today." Brian mumbled as he flagged down the vehicle. 

Once at the lot he quickly paid the cabbie and walked through the metal gates. All the impounded cars where lined up on the way to the office. He spotted the jeep immediately. His heart sunk when he saw the damage to the car. The whole driver's side window was smashed and the passenger side metal was caved in

He looked inside the vehicle and saw that the airbag had deployed, "fuck" he said knowing the impact the jeep had made to force it to trigger. "Hey You." He heard someone shout. A heavy set man was ambling towards Brian. He ignored the man and opened the drivers door. "I said Hey." The man shouted now closer this time, "You can't touch that." Brian gave the man an annoyed look, "the fuck I can't its my car." The man, now out of breath, replied, "I don't care if it's the Popes car, pay the fee and then you can have it back." "Fine!" Brian answered curtly. He followed the man back inside and paid the fee. He also called his garage to come pick up the car so it could be repaired. Before Brian left the office he questioned the man. "Do you know anything about what happened to the car?" The rotund man just grumbled, "Its your car, don't you know?" Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and turned and exited the building. He walked back to the jeep to wait for the tow truck from the garage to come. 

He examined the jeep more carefully as he waited for the truck. He noticed a piece of glass on the floor that had something on it. He carefully picked it up. Blood. Brian felt his stomach drop. Justin was bleeding, he was hurt somewhere. He tried as hard as he could to put the image out of his head, but he kept seeing all the blood from the day of the prom. He shakily dropped the glass back inside. He saw a glint of something on the floor of the back seat. He reached back and grabbed it. It was Justin's cell phone. "Shit" he cursed. The boy must have lost it when the car crashed. He was still holding onto it tightly with his eyes closed when the tow truck pulled up. 

He rode silently with the driver, he had the guy drop him off at the loft before he went back to the garage. He was trying to figure out what he should do next. Where could Justin be?

 

Justin and Cage slept the rest of the morning and afternoon away and awoke shortly before dusk. This time Justin joined Cage for his so-called pep rally before the boys went off to work. He watched the boy's faces as Cage gave out the instructions and warnings. They all paid rapt attention to the man as he spoke, nodding and yeah-ing when appropriate. He soon was finished and sent them on their way out into the night. He then turned to Justin and grinned. "So whatdaya think?" he asked the blonde. "Any…anything come back to you. "No." Justin said a bit sadly. 

He walked over to the sad lad and embraced him. "Don't you fret boy. It will when the time is right, don't you worry." He held the boys face as he spoke to him, "You trust me now don't you Blue?" he asked. Justin gave a halfhearted smile, "Yeah I mean, you took care of me, take care of me, I mean, I have to." Cage raised an eyebrow at the boy. Not the answer he was looking for, but it would have to do. His cell phone was ringing. He released the boys face, "Yeah Cage." He said gruffly into the phone. "No, tomorrow. I don't care. No…what? How much?" Justin was listening to Cage's side of the conversation. "Holy shit…you're serious? When?" he glanced at his watch then at Justin. "Fine we'll be there." 

Justin looked worriedly at the man. "What?" he asked dread filling his voice. "Sorry Blue I know I told you no more til tomorrow, but there is a client, a good one, and he can't wait and he is willing to pay a pretty penny for a beautiful blonde boy. We are outta here. C'mon." He started to drag the boy towards the door. Justin pulled out of his grip. "No...I… I don't want to." The boy said. "Blue we had this conversation once before, remember?" Cage said narrowing his eyes. Justin shrank away from the man, "I know, but you said tomorrow and you said it yourself I'm still recovering. I mean I already did that one guy already today and then you and I, and I mean…" Justin shut up when he realized he was rambling. 

Cage held his breath, then let it out slowly. "Okay here is the deal then. We'll go and see what this guy has to offer, okay, if its not worth it or if its really too soon for you, we'll walk. Deal?" Even though he did not intend to keep his end of the bargain, he knew that once he got the boy there everything else would work itself out. This client had used them before, he knew how to reign in troublesome youths. Justin still didn't feel comfortable with the deal but saw no other choice but to agree, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "But we have to get condoms, remember, we're almost out. " Justin was stalling for time hoping he would have another chance to convince Cage that he didn't want to do this. "That's fine Blue, that's fine. Let's walk down a few blocks to that drugstore." The two men walked out of the building. 

 

Brian made some more phone calls to Deb and Mikey and Jen and almost regretted it because now everyone was worried about Justin. But at last he would have some more help trying to locate him. He gave Lindsay and Debbie the job of making more phone calls to places Justin could have possibly gone. He needed to just get out and walk. He had gotten the information about the accident from Officer Thomas. The accident had happened only a few blocks away from the loft. 

It was dark. Brian arrived at the corner that the accident took place. He saw skid marks on the road illuminated by the street lamp. He also saw evidence of broken glass near the telephone pole in front of the drug store. Since the drug store was still open he went inside. Brian then remembered that this was the drugstore he use to buy his condoms in before they stopped carrying the brand he liked. There were a few people milling around inside. Brian paid them no interest. He went to the back of the store and motioned for the clerk to come over to him. "Did you happen to see an accident that happened the other day outside of your store here?" "Accident?" the guy asked. "What time did it happen?" Brian looked at the notes he had written down. "Well it says here the car was found at around six AM but I know he left work around one AM" "Nah" the clerk replied, "we close at nine o'clock here." Brian nodded at the guy and was about to walk away when he turned around and asked him one more question. He showed him a picture he had of Justin and him together. "Did you happen to see him recently?" He took the picture from Brian and studied it, "I think I've seen him in here before, but not recently, no." Brian took back the picture, he was about to leave, when he heard the clerk call out to him. "Hey mister, if you want to ask the right people, try those kids over there." He pointed to a group of hustlers working the other side of the street. "They are out here all night, they might have seen something." 

Brian left the drugstore and headed across the street. The cat watched from the alleyway.


	3. That Damn Cat

Cage and Justin walked around the corner and entered the drug store. They walked to the back where the condoms were kept. Cage picked up a package of the cheapest ones he could find and was about to take them up front when, "Hey, kid." The clerk was calling out to Justin. Justin looked at the guy then back to Cage asking with his eyes, 'do I know this guy?' Cage just shook his head at the boy and grabbed his arm and dragged him up front. "Hey kid…someone was in here looking for you a few minutes ago, he is over there talking to those kids." 

Cage and Justin both looked out the store window to the tall brunette who was trying to talk to some of the hustlers. Cage watched with fury. The kids appeared to be brushing him off. He turned to look at Justin who was faltering a bit, looking dazed. 'FUCK', Cage screamed inside of himself. "Blue, Blue, its Okay everything is gonna be fine." He held onto the boy trying to shield him from getting a better look at the man. He knew right away where he had seen the man before, in the picture in the kids wallet.

 

"I…I know him don't I?" Justin asked. Cage had to think fast. "Yeah Blue you do but he's no good, he hurt you." Justin looked up with scared eyes. "Yeah he is the guy who hit you with that stick, after he fucked you." Justin saw a thousand images swimming inside of his head. Pictures of a beautiful brunette, wild sex and the bat, then searing pain. "No…No…" Justin cried out trying to sink down to the ground. Cage held him up. "Shh its Okay Blue, I won't let him get you again, I promise." The boy was shaking uncontrollably. Cage threw some money on the counter for the condoms, not waiting for change and ushered the boy out of the store and around the corner away from the man who was still trying to question his boys. 

Brian had been trying to talk to the hustlers but wasn't getting anywhere. First they tried to come on to him. Sticks and Curve where watching the hot guy walking across the street each taking dibs on who would get to approach him. Neither one was willing to give in and they both walked up to him. "Hey, wanna go have some fun." Curve asked the man. 'God I'd do him for free he is so hot' Sticks chimed in, "2 for 1, special price just for you." Sticks was dying to get in this guys pants. Brian frowned at the two boys, they looked to be about his nephews age. "Look, you're a little too young for me, but I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for someone. He…" Curve interrupted him, "Hey I'm not as young as I look, I'm 17." Brian gave him a look that showed how much he believed that one. He again tried to explain the situation. "He had an accident right at this corner a few nights ago. He is Blonde about so high." Brian held his hand up to about Justin's height. 

The two boys looked at each other knowing exactly who he was looking for. They both backed away from the man, "Look if your not gonna give us any money, your wasting our time. Fuck off." Sticks and Curve turned their backs on Brian and started walking away. 

"Wait" Brian shouted, "I can give you money, if you help me find him." The boys turned around again thinking the deal over. Brian had his back to the store and didn't see Cage hustle Justin out and disappear around the corner. The boys did. "Look man, we don't know nothing, now get outta here." Sticks shouted at Brian. All the rest of the boys followed the two around the corner and away from the older man. Brian breathed deeply, allowing his frustration to build. 

"Hey Mister." A voice behind him said. Brian spun around to see another boy behind him, looking up at him. Brian looked at the boy, he looked to be no more than 12 years old. Brian's gut dropped thinking about the kind of life this kid was living. The kid was still talking. "Um, I could really use some of that money and I might be able to help you too." "Do you know who I am looking for?" Brian asked wondering if the kid was trying to scam him. Froggie smiled up at the handsome man, "Blonde about this high." He repeated Brian's words. If this kid was scamming him, he was damn good. Brian handed the boy a 20 dollar bill. "What can you tell me?" Froggie looked around, "Not here." He took Brian's hand and led down a side alley. Brian hesitated, he wouldn't have been surprised if there was an ambush waiting for him down the darkened way. "No, someplace more open." Brian said pulling back. "Look Mister, either you want to know or not.' Froggie stood their challenging Brian, hands on his hips. 

Brian gave in, but kept his eyes wide open, searching out each dark corner. Once Froggie felt safe enough he started talking. "OKAY, here is the deal, some guy did wipe out here a few nights ago." Brian's heart started pumping faster, "Did you see it?" he asked. "Yeah, it was nasty." Froggie said. Brian's adrenaline was rising. "Did you see him? Did you see the driver?" Froggie smiled up at Brian, he knew he had his meal ticket for the night. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. Brian rolled his eyes and put another $20 in the boy's hand. Froggie quickly pocket the bill and began talking again.

 

"Yeah I saw the driver, even went up to the car, he didn't look to good, bleeding and all. I thought he was dead." Brian's breathing became labored, thinking of Justin in the car bleeding. "He moaned then and I knew he was still alive." Froggie continued. Brian had to stay focused so he began asking questions, "What happened then, did he get out of the jeep?" "Um yeah, I mean I didn't see him, but yeah, he got out." Froggie was being evasive now, not sure how much he was going to tell this man, he knew if Cage caught him, he would spend eternity in that metal cage. 

Brian looked at the boy, not sure he was believing the whole story. "Wait you said you didn't see him get out of the car yet you know he got out. How? Did you see him afterwards? Where is he now?" Brian was trying hard to be patient. Froggie was getting nervous fearing he said too much already. "Well mister, I gotta go. It was nice knowing ya." Froggie tried to hurry away quickly but Brian's long arms pulled him back. "Not so fast short shit." Brian said getting down to the boy's level. He took out a $50 bill and waived it at him. "I'll double this if you can tell me where he is." Froggie looked at the money. Cage would be proud of him for bringing in some decent money for a change. Froggie tried to take the money out of Brian's hand, but the man pulled it out of reach. Froggie wrestled with himself, finally he sighed. "OKAY, OKAY Cage has him, took him in." "Who the fuck is Cage?" Brian asked. 

Froggie skewed his eyebrows. He never had to define Cage before to anyone. "Well Cage is like…our leader, our caregiver I guess. He feeds us and gives us clothes and…" "And takes all your money." Brian finished for him. Froggie didn't know why but he started to get defensive of the man, "Look you don't know how it is out here. You're not like me and you have no idea what it is like for any of us out here. Cage does and he gives us what we need to survive." "Barely." Brian had to add, "Look, why is he with this guy, this Cage, why doesn't he come home?" Froggie didn't know the answer to that one. He had no idea why the boy was suddenly part of their group, he knew better than to question Cage. He just followed orders and didn't talk to the kid unless he was told to. 

 

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him that question." Froggie replied honestly. 

Brian was as confused as ever but at least he had more information now. "Take me to him." Brian directed. "Oh no, " Froggie said wide eyed. "I am not gonna be seen with you, taking you to our place, Un uh." Brian was feeling his frustration rise again. "Alright fine. Just tell me where it is, I'll find it myself." Froggie didn't know the exact address but he knew how to get there, he gave Brian expert directions. Brian thanked the boy and handed him the fifty. He pulled out the other fifty but had one more question before he handed it over to the kid. "How old are you?" It was Froggie's turn to roll his eyes, "Do you know how many times I get asked that question? I am gonna answer you the way I answer everybody else. I am old enough to know better and young enough to not give a shit." He grabbed the other fifty and ran off down the alley. Brian watched the boy run off, shaking his head at the life he must lead. He turned and headed in the direction the boy had told him to go. He was going to get his boy. 

 

Cage rushed the boy home, practically carrying him. He was sobbing loudly. The painful images flashing through his brain, that a slide show horror film. Cage laid the boy down on the bed and reached over for his bag of goodies. Justin clutched at his shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Cage took out two different pills. One to calm him down and the other to pump him up. He still had a client waiting for a beautiful blonde boy and he intended to deliver. He shoved the pills in the boys mouth and helped him swallow them dry by stroking his throat. Justin did as instructed and swallowed both pills easily. Within a few minutes, he felt his heart rate slowing down, calming him down. He relaxed his grip on Cage's shirt and smiled up at the man. The images had stopped. Cage smiled down at the boy, "Better?" he asked. Justin smiled dreamily, "Much." He said closing his eyes. Cage patted the boys chest, "You rest for a few minutes, then we'll get going." "Hmm Okay" He said almost giggly. 

Cage walked a bit away from the bed. He pulled out his cell and dialed. "Yeah…it's me...we're gonna be a little late. I know I know tell him to keep his pants on." He looked over at the sleeping beauty, "Tell him it'll be worth the wait." He clicked off. 

He tried to think back to where he knew this guy from, the one that was questioning his boys. He knew he recognized him from the picture in the boy's wallet but damn if he didn't know him from somewhere else too. He shook his head, no matter, it will come to him eventually. It was time to go.

He walked over to the sleeping boy and gently shook him. "Blue, c'mon wake up." Justin slowly opened his eyes, seeing Cage he smiled. "I feel better now." Cage helped the boy into a sitting position. "Well I'm glad to hear it, but its time to go, we had a deal, remember?" 

The boy still had the feel good drugs in his system and smiled lazily, "Okay, let's do it." He stood on two feet a bit unsteadily, but Cage was there for support. "Get your balance Blue." The boy put his arms out like he was on a balance beam, "I'm good." He said grinning. Cage had to laugh at the boy, "Yeah you're good alright, now c'mon we have people waiting on us." The two left the building. They rounded the corner just out of sight.

Brian had entered the block, just missing the two retreating figures. He stood outside the building and knew it was the one Froggie was talking about. The kid had described it to a T.   
He was about to climb the few steps when he stopped. Looking down he saw a cat on the steps. The cat and he looked at each other. Brian frowned, he wasn't particularly fond of cats. "Outta my way fur ball." Brian said stepping over the cat. He knocked on the door, unsure of what else to do. The cat mewed behind him. He turned and scowled at the animal, "Go chase a mouse or something, will ya?" The cat just looked up and mewed again. Brian just shook his head, here he is knocking on some strangers door and talking to a fucking cat. Brian stomped down the steps pissed. He had been had by a hustler. He started walking down the street the way he came. "Meow!" came the loud cry behind him. He turned around; the fucking cat was right behind him. "What!" he yelled at the animal. It walked a few steps back toward the house, turned, and cried again. "Meow." He realized now he must have lost his mind, it's the middle of the fucking night and he is on the street screaming at a cat.

Cage and Justin arrived at the address given and knocked on the door. Stone opened the door. "Bout time, what the fuck took you so long?" Cage laughed, "We're here aren't we, consider yourself lucky." Stone opened the door wider and the two men went inside. 

Justin looked around at the surroundings. It was a modest looking home, nicer than Stone's was. Obviously, this client had more money than Stone did. The furnishings alone told that story. 

"Well, well well. Look what the cat dragged in. Cage." A smartly dressed man had entered the room. "Hello Booth, how are you?" Cage said trying to remain cordial. Truth be known he hated this man, hating doing business with him. "I'm doing better than you obviously." The man said taking enjoyment out of watching the other man squirm. He then turned his eyes on the boy.

"This is a new one. Nice to see you having a bit of a higher standard." He said eyes approving of what he saw. Justin fidgeted uncomfortably. He hated being looked at like a piece of meat. The man walked up to the boy. He grabbed a hold of his chin and turned his head from side to side. Justin made a face showing his displeasure at being handled this way. Booth just laughed. "I see he comes with attitude. Open your mouth." Justin pulled away from the man. "Blue," Cage interrupted. "He does this to all of them, he is just making sure you are clean." "Well I am, so take my word for it." Justin said.

Booth smiled at the boy before slamming his back against the door. Looking at the blonde but speaking to Cage, "Will you tell this ingrate that I am paying for merchandise and I have the right to inspect it." He had the boy pinned against the door. 

Cage just looked pleadingly at Justin. The boy closed his eyes. He owed Cage. He begrudgingly looked at the man and opened his mouth. Booth smiled victoriously. He stuck his fingers in the boy's mouth checking his teeth as if he were a dentist. Justin was so tempted to just bite down on the man's fingers when he pulled them out, satisfied. 

He stepped away from the boy, releasing him from his pinned position. "So far so good Cage. Your advertising agent here has done well." The man said indicating Stone. He turned back to the boy. "Strip" 

Justin closed his eyes; he did not want to do this. He looked over at Cage giving him the same pleading look the man had given him earlier. Cage just shook his head, indicating he would have to go through with it. Justin stood strong, "Cage, you said if I didn't want to I didn't have to, remember?" Cage was about to reply when Booth interrupted. 

"Oh is that what he told you?" he laughed insultingly. "Cagey my boy, you are saying anything these days, now aren't you." He walked over to the men. He counted out $2000.00 and handed it to them. "Now leave, he is mine for the rest of the night. You can come retrieve him in the morning." 

Stone took the money and headed for the door. Cage stood looking at Justin a moment longer then turned to leave with the other man. Justin's heart sank, "Cage, No you can't you promised." He was shouting. "Sorry Blue, its business." He walked out closing the door behind him. 

Brian was still staring at the cat when he heard the boys coming down the street. The cat crossed the street and waited. Sticks and Curve saw that the man that had been asking questions about the accident was waiting right near their house. Brian searched the faces of the boys until he found who he was looking for. Froggie. All the boys turned and looked at Froggie, "What?" he said looking back at them. "I didn't say nothing, he figured it out." Sticks just shook his head, "You're in deep shit when Cage finds out."   
The boys turned around and walked back the way they came, not wanting to have a confrontation with the man again. "Wait" Brian shouted at them, they took off running now and scattered over the surrounding blocks. All of them except Froggie. 

Brian ran up and stood in front of Froggie, he was about to yell at the kid for trying to trick him when the boy spoke, "So did you find him? If he wasn't home then Cage has him out working. He 'prolly won't be back til the morning." Brian raised his eyebrows at the boy. "What do you mean Cage has him out working?" Froggie just shrugged his shoulders, "He has to pay his way just like the rest of us." 

Brian's heart quickened at the implications. He shook his head not understanding, "Wait why would Justin do that, in fact I know he wouldn't do that." Brian said emphatically. "It's a way of life around here, but then again," Froggie looked the man up and down, "what would you know about surviving on the streets?" 

"I need to find him, do you know where they would have went?" It was just then Froggie noticed Cage and another man whom he recognized as Stone round the corner. "I…I gotta go, but you might want to ask Cage yourself." The boy quickly scampered away so as to not be seen talking to this man. 

Brian turned around and saw the two men approaching. Cage froze when he saw who was waiting near the house. "Fuck" he said aloud. Stone looked at him, "What? What's wrong?" Cage and Brian stared at each other, Cage suddenly remembered where he had seen this man before, only he wasn't a man then, just a boy, a scared boy. 

Brian couldn't believe who he was looking at. It had been 15 years at least. His name wasn't Cage back then. It was Smoke, which was his street name. Brian knew right away this was the man who had Justin. The guy had no morals back when he was 20 and there was no reason to think that he grew any over the last 15 years. 

Brian had met Smoke when he had run away from his home after his father had beat him up. Smoke had found him cowering in an alley way and took him home. He had fed him and talked with him, Brian even let him fuck him, he was so grateful that someone seemed to care about him. Brian had spent two days with the man until he started pressuring him to hustle to earn his keep. That's when Brian decided to take his chances at home instead of on the streets. He left to the ranting and cursing of the man. Now 15 years later, they meet again, but this time Brian wasn't a scared little boy. 

Brian stalked up to the man, "Where is he?" he shouted. Cage kept his cool, "I don't know who the fuck you're talking about?" Cage answered back. Don't play games with me, Smoke. "Brian said through gritted teeth, "Where is Justin?" 

Stone watched the two men square off. "Smoke?" he laughed, "Did that use to be your name?" Cage turned to glare at his friend. Brian grabbed Cage and threw up against the brick of the house. Cage winced at the pain, "God damn Pole you've definitely grown up." At the sound of his old street name, Brian again slammed him up against the wall. "I asked you a question asshole, where is he?" 

"Who you looking for, man?" Stone asked trying to be of some help. Cage glared at him to be quiet. Brian turned his head towards the other man but still kept Cage pinned against the wall. "Justin." "What does he look like?" Stone asked, "Nobody goes by their real name here as you obviously know" He looked at Brian's crotch trying to see if he earned his street name, 'Pole'. Brian ignored the cruising, "He's blonde, blue eyes…" "Does he have a perfect bubble shaped ass?" Stone asked smiling. "Asshole" Cage yelled at Stone. Brian threw Cage to the ground and stood face to face with Stone. "Where is he?" Stone laughed at the crumpled form laying on the ground groaning, he always hated Cage but tolerated him when he had good money making ideas. 

"He goes by Blue now. He is on a job, won't be back until morning." He gave a toothy smile, "you can reserve a spot for him with the man you just threw on the ground." Brian grabbed Stone by the shirt and practically lifted him off the ground, "You're gonna take me to him right now." "Hey hey hey watch the shirt that's made of the finest imitation silk. " Stone said trying to wiggle away from Brian's grasp. Brian grabbed the back of Stone's head and brought his face to within inches of the brick wall. The man was breathing heavily now staring at the wall, his nose almost scraping the coarse brick. Brian leaned in close and growled, "You are going to take me to him now or you will have a very intimate relationship with the wall." "OKAY, OKAY" Stone stammered out. "It's about six blocks from here, I'll show you." Brian released his grip but stood ready to give chase if either man decided to run. He walked in between them as they headed in the direction of the boy. The cat was running ahead of them, stopping and looking back every few feet to be sure they were coming. 

Booth locked the door after the men left and then turned and faced his captive prey. "I'm not going to do anything with you. You just wasted your money." Justin said standing firmly. "Is that so?" Booth said, folding his hands across his chest. He was going to enjoy breaking this one. "Trust me my dear boy, I will get my money's worth and then some." He started to advance towards the blonde. Justin kept his distance and soon they were doing a dance around the sofa. 

Justin saw his opportunity and made a run for the door. He was able to get one latch undone before he realized the other lock needed a key. His realization came too late. Booth was behind him, bending his arm behind his back. "Ahh", the boy yelped as pain shot through the twisted limb. "Another dumb blonde I see, tsk tsk, and I was so hoping for a little bit of a challenge." Booth said twisting the arm harder. "Fuck You!" Justin said through gritted teeth. He brought his lips up close to the boy's ear, "Oh plenty of fucking will be going on. Only I will be fucking you!" 

Brian took notice of the cat running ahead of them, 'Fucker is leading the way' he thought to himself. Soon they were standing outside a modest row home. The cat sat on the front porch and meowed at the men. "This is the place." Stone said gesturing to the house. 

Brian grabbed both of the men behind the neck and pushed them towards the front door. He was not about to walk into a trap. The cat scurried off into the bushes. 

"Look Pole, you got what you wanted, he is in there. You want him? Go get him." Brian was about to respond when they heard a crash come from inside. "Justin!" Brian yelled and started pounding on the door.

Inside, the boy was putting up a fight, kicking his legs about and trying to prevent the older man from dragging him into the bedroom. His feet made contact with a table lamp causing it to crash to the ground. "No tip for you." Booth chuckled enjoying the fight in the boy. He heard the pounding on his door, but assumed it was the neighbors complaining about the noise. They always complained. 

He finally wrestled the boy into the bedroom and pushed him across the room with such force that Justin slammed his shoulder against the far wall. "Arghh" he moaned grabbing his shoulder and sliding to the floor. It hurt so much he closed his eyes to try and block out the stars that were dancing in front of him. 

The pounding seemed louder to Booth but he ignored it, they would go away, they always did eventually. 

The door was solid as Brian soon found out as he tried to break it down. Stone and Cage saw their opportunity and slinked away. Brian looked around the porch for something to break the window.

When Justin opened his eyes, Booth was standing over him. "Please don't do this." Justin said, trying one last attempt to avoid what was about to happen. He pulled the boy up but his injured arm and Justin cried out in pain. "AHHH..Please don't." Tears were rolling down his face. Booth licked them off his face. "Hmm, can't wait to taste the rest of you." "Please" Justin continued and tried to slide back down to the floor. Booth held him upright by placing a knee between his legs. He reached down and undid the boy's pants, reaching in and grabbing his soft member. 

"I got something to make you hard boy." He said biting his earlobe. He then threw the blonde on the bed. Justin again cried out as shooting pain coursed through his arm, he must have dislocated his shoulder. He curled up into a fetal position on the bed. 

Booth was getting something from a box on the dresser, a little pick me up for him and the kid. He popped the tablet in his mouth and let it dissolve on his tongue. This was more powerful then the club drug. He walked back over to the bed. 

Justin curled even tighter as he felt the man sit down on the bed. "Open up and take your medicine." Booth said grinning. Booth forced his legs to uncurl then placed him on his back as he sat on top of the boy. Justin was not going to go down without a fight. He used his hands to claw at the man. Booth would have none of that. He leaned over and took out the handcuffs he had in the side table. He quickly restrained the boy to the bed. 

"Let me go." Justin said struggling. "I paid for you. You're mine til morning, so relax." He tried putting a calming hand on the boys face. Justin turned and bit him hard, almost drawing blood. "Ow! Why you little shit." Booth screamed backhanding the boy across the face. Justin was dazed by the blow. Booth used this opportunity to slip the fast dissolving pill into the opened mouth. He then crushed his lips to the blonde's making sure he wouldn't spit it out. 

He then moved down to the blonde's neck and purred as he felt the drugs relaxing his prey. 

Justin's head was swimming. His body tingled with the new drug tearing through him. He got lost in the feeling. He felt cool air on his chest as the man pushed up his t-shirt to get at his nipples, taking each one in between his lips and coaxing them to hardness. 

The boy involuntarily moaned as his body went from cold to hot. He felt the weight lift off of his legs, and found himself missing the contact. His pants were pulled roughly off of him and his cock stood hard and aching. 

Booth smiled down at the boy as he could tell by the raging hard on and the glassy eyed look that the drugs were doing their job. He removed his clothes as he looked down at the boy who was unconsciously licking his lips. 

Booth climbed back on top of the boy. Justin reached for the man's cock but couldn't because of the handcuffs. "Do you promise to behave, like a good little boy?' Booth asked. Justin nodded his head. Booth reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing his hands. The man slid down further on the boy's legs as the blonde sat up and reached for his cock. 

Brian was about to use a chair to break through the window when he noticed a partially opened window. He was able to lift it up, kick out the screen and climb inside. He heard muffled voices coming from across the room. The sounds got louder as he approached the partially opened door. He peeked inside and froze at what he saw. 

Booth watched as the blonde boy stroked his cock. He tilted the boys chin up and licked his lips before crushing them with his own. "Hmm, now this is what I paid for." He said as the blonde trailed kisses down his chest. 

Booth raised himself so the boy could pull his legs out from under him. The blonde repositioned himself so he could take the cock into his mouth. The man gasped at the warm wet mouth servicing him. He grabbed the blonde hair as he picked up the tempo fucking the wet orifice. "Yeah…that's it…suck it boy." Booth said his breathing becoming labored. 

Brian didn't know what to do. Justin seemed to be doing this of his own free will, but why? He had no idea what was going to happen when he confronted the boy but couldn't stomach him being with this other guy. He pushed the door open all the way. "Justin." Brian said.

Both men looked to the now open door, momentarily stunned to see the tall man standing there. Booth recovered first. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he stood up questioning. Brian said nothing, staring at Justin.

The boy stared back at him as images of fucking and being struck with a bat flew through his head. This was the man Cage said had hurt him. He backed off the bed into the far corner of the room. "NO" the blonde shouted, eyes wild, "stay away from me." 

Booth raised an eyebrow at the boy's reaction to the intruder. They obviously knew each other. 

Brian gave a confused look to the boy, "Justin, what's wrong?" He made an advance toward the cowering boy. Booth blocked his way. "Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police." 

Brian made a face, "Right, like you would call the police when all you do is have sex with underage kids." Brian spat back. Booth calmly walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Brian. 

"I think its time you remember who broke into who's house." He backed up so he was standing in front of Justin. He kept the gun trained on Brian. "Get up boy.' He ordered. Justin did but kept hidden behind the armed man. "Who is this asshole?" he asked the blonde. "He hurt me. Cage told me he hit me with a stick after he…" he closed his eyes as the painful images once again played in his brain. 

"Justin, that's a lie and you know it. What happened to you?" Brian was trying to get to the boy but a sway of the revolver held him in place. "What is your name boy?" Booth asked. "Blue" he replied. "That's your street name, what's your real name?" "It's… it's…" Justin paused, "I don't know, its been so long, I don't remember." 

Booth looked down at his now soft cock and sighed, "Okay enough questions, get the fuck out of my house so we can resume where we left off." He shook the revolver at Brian. "GO!"

Brian stood his ground. "I'm not leaving without him" Brian realized Justin must have hit his head during the car accident, it was the only explanation to why he would be acting this way. He was not about to leave him alone with this maniac with a gun. 

Booth had had enough, he stalked over to the tall man and aimed the gun right at his head. "Leave now or have your family get the bill for cleaning up your splattered brain off my bedroom wall." 

Brian was not about to let anything like that happen to him or Justin. He quickly grabbed the arm that held the gun and pointed it up at the ceiling. 

 

A struggle for the gun ensued. Both men fell to the ground and Brian ended up on top. He had the hand with the gun pinned over Booth's head. He took his free hand and punched the man in the face. While the man was disoriented, he grabbed the gun and slid it across the room. He then punched the guy again knocking him unconscious. 

He got up and turned around to check on Justin. He was standing facing him. In his shaking hand he had the gun. It was pointed right at Brian. 

"Justin." Brian said, "what are you doing?" "Stay away from me." He said in a shaky voice. "Justin. Its okay now, nobody is going to hurt you. I want to take you home." "I'm not going anywhere with you. You tried to kill me." Justin said backing slowly out of the room. He heard a noise coming from behind him and whirled around, gun pointed, ready to shoot. 

That's when he saw the cat. It had crawled in through the open window and sat staring up at the boy. "Meow." It cried. 

Justin dropped the gun before dropping to his knees. Everything was coming back to him. The jeep, the accident, the cat, he swerved to miss the cat. 

He bent over covering his head in his hands rocking as his life began rewinding inside his head. He felt someone behind him. He felt himself being pulled into warm familiar arms.   
He looked up, it was Brian.

"Brian!" Justin cried out before hugging the man so tightly, they almost fell over. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is okay." This time it really was.

 

Justin did remember the accident but had trouble recalling the time he spent with Cage and the boys. Brian figured it was just as well, not knowing what he was subjected to. Knowing who it was who took advantage of the boys memory loss, he knew it wouldn't be anything good. 

Brian was just grateful he had his boy back and Justin was grateful Brian wasn't pissed at him for wrecking the jeep. The cat was grateful for the bowl of milk Justin would leave out for him every night. 

Brian never forgot about the boy who helped him find Justin. He went to visit him, regularly giving him money. He also left him his phone number and address in case he ever needed help. One day Froggie showed up at the loft, battered and bruised, wanting to finally get out of the life he had been living. Brian made sure he got the help he needed.


End file.
